A Weapon of Fear
by Miss Myers
Summary: No one ever got away from me as many times as you did...every single time...somehow you'd slip through our fingers..."


Notes: no real meaning behind this. Just 'cos I was bored really and I've done millions of loved up fics lately- time for a bit of action I reckon! Sorry if it's a bit rubbish. Not much of a plot really.  
  
She swept a lock of dark hair from her eyes, ignoring the thudding of the huge raindrops on her catsuit, each bouncing off the sleek leather and plunging to the ground below. Scanning the dark city backstreet before her, the surreal yellow glow of the street lights glimmering upon it, she flung herself purposefully sideways, rolling along the floor, and into a corner behind an assortment of grimy dustbins, allowing an infinitesimal moment before the dark blue Audi rounded the corner of the eerily deserted street.  
  
It screeched to a halt, coming to rest inches away from where Trinity crouched, balled up, her dark leathers camouflaging her against the sombre colourlessness of the night-time street. She watched in a state of ecstatic calm as the doors opened and a leg protruded from the open passenger side, narrowly missing her tensed elbow. She breathed in subconsciously, holding herself back from them until the opportunity of fight or flight presented itself. Gently clenching and unclenching her fists, immobilised by her defiant nature, her voracious desire to break the rules and hurl herself directly into the path of danger. The adrenaline was so provokingly addictive.  
  
The highly polished shoes pounded upon the wet ground, echoing around the barren street. She watched as Smith smoothly slammed the car door, his comrade following suit. The pair paced the street. It was unnerving.  
  
_They know I'm here._  
  
Realising it was her only chance, and that they would detect her presence eventually if she merely stayed, Trinity spontaneously leapt over the dustbins, leaving in her wake the clattering of metal. She soared through the cool night air, feeling it lash at her face as the Agents spun with lightening reflexes towards her. She dived into a graceful roll across the drenched concrete, swiping a handgun from her hip in one silky movement. She knew it was useless to fire it, though it gave her a sense of security. She found her feet and ducked behind a steel fire escape stairway, less than a second before a bullet skimmed her hair, ruffling it gently, almost as a breeze. Her back against the icy steel, she paused instantaneously, allowing herself a few gulps of humid air and fixed her gaze on her hand gun, cursing as she suddenly realised that it was empty. Casting it from her mind as an aimless worry, she slowly peeked her raven head around the corner.  
  
Her face met with Smith's, his breath lingering around her face, a fluid smile escaping his thin lips, twisting his features into an unmistakable expression of victory. Her suppressed fear gave her the strength, agility and nerve she needed to take her chance against an Agent. Rather than allow it to master her, she mastered it, converting it into a distinct and potent weapon that illustrated itself as her unmistakable attitude. She was avidly aware of the risks but was roused by it, rather than tremulous, and denying herself the chance to think, she propelled herself upwards, in a gravity- defying motion that even caught Smith off-guard, catching him square in the chin with a beautifully composed kick, and dropping the gun in the same moment. It sent him stumbling backwards, and in the single instant that it took for him to hit the pavement, sprawled across it in a state of unconsciousness at he deadening force of her kick, Trinity tore across the street, her feet causing tiny tidal waves of water to be splashed into the air as they collided with the intricate webs of puddles.  
  
Though her blissful triumph was short-lived as she found herself string down the barrel of a gun. She cursed under her breath. She hadn't banked on the other Agent being so alert. He glared at her, leering, her reflection in his sleek glasses portraying an image similar to that of a rabbit caught in headlights. A wave of paralysis washed over her, her heart sinking to somewhere around the region of her navel, and a surge of panic shooting through her.  
  
_I'm not ready to die._  
  
Though what she was ready for was of no concern to the Agent as is finger closed on the trigger. Almost in slow motion, Trinity watched in pained dread as his finger latched onto the trigger, dragging it backwards. She screwed up her eyes, gritting her teeth and tensing each muscle in her body.  
  
_Click.  
  
I should be dead._  
  
She opened her eyes, for the first time, realising that it was her gun that the Agent held. Her empty gun. He stared blankly at it, an expression on pure bewilderment crossing his face. Not wanting to take any chances, Trinity took off, tearing around the street corner, whooping in exultation as she spied Morpheus's car speeding along the rain-streaked road towards her. 


End file.
